Daddy's Little Boy
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: Was once a two-shot, now a one-shot series. A series of one-shots about Jack and Cobweb. Humour and sweet, father-son love. Spoilers for the Cobwebs Series.
1. A Drawing For Daddy

Daddy's Little Boy

I don't own anything but my OC's.

A Cobwebs Series Side Story

Jack Skellington scribbled his signature onto another document. Truthfully, he didn't know what it was about. For all Jack knew, it could be about Oogie Boogie taking over Halloween Town. Currently, he wasn't bothered about documents from the Mayor. He was thinking about the fact that Cobweb, the boy he had found in the graveyard, had been his son for about eight months. Just his. He was a single parent. Cobweb had no mother. But he did have his daddy and his Uncle Maverick, and that's all he needed. Sure, Maverick wasn't the most mature guardian on the planet, but Jack kept things in line. Though, honestly, he was just glad Oogie hadn't come back to try and take Cobweb back. Jack had almost had a heart attack when he thought Cobweb perished in the fire. Luckily, Maverick had been there and saved them both. Now, the ghost was Jack's best friend. The skeleton looked up when he heard the knock on his study's door. Jack turned on his chair. "Come in!" He called.

He heard the noise of the doorknob turning, and the door opened slowly. Cobweb Skellington poked his head into the room. "Papa?"

"Son," Jack smiled.

Cobweb walked further into the room and stopped in front of his father. Jack reached down and picked his son up, placing him on his lap. Noticing the piece of paper in his son's hand, Jack tilted his head. "What've you got there?"

"Something that I made for you." Cobweb replied, looking down at the gift.

"For me?"

"For you." Cobweb held it out to his father.

Jack took it from his son and saw that it was a card. On the front, written in red crayon, was:

To Papa,

Happy Father's Day.

Love Cobweb

Jack stared at it, noticing that the first p in papa was backwards. "Father's Day?"

"It's an odd, human holiday in which the child shows the daddy how much they love them." Cobweb explained. He pointed at the card. "But open the card, Papa, there's more."

Jack glanced at his boy before opening the homemade card. He gasped happily at the inside.

Drawn in crayon, was a crudely-drawn picture of Jack and Cobweb, smiling and holding hands. The grey-coloured Twisted Hill and yellow, full moon was drawn in the background. Up in the corner 'I Love You, Papa' was written. Jack smiled gratefully.

"You're not saying anything, Papa. Don't you like it?" Cobweb asked worriedly.

Jack looked back at his son, tearing his gaze away from the drawing. "Oh, Cobweb, I love it. It's wonderful."

Cobweb smiled widely, feeling proud of himself. "That's good, Daddy. I spent hours making it."

"It shows." Jack chuckled.

"I made one for Maverick too. You know, because his son isn't around anymore and he's like a second papa to me." Cobweb reached into his pocket and brought out a card like the one he'd given Jack. The r in Maverick was backwards. "I hope he likes it…"

"He loves it."

Cobweb jumped and turned.

Maverick stood behind him, hands in his pockets. He seemed to grin as he leaned forward to get a closer look at his card. "Thanks, kiddo."

Cobweb smiled at his guardians. Cobweb hugged his father around the neck. "I love you, Papa. You too, Uncle Maverick."

Maverick came around and attempted to hug them both. "We love ya too, kid."

"Very much." Jack added, hugging his son tightly.

Cobweb smiled and shut his eye sockets contently.

He was with the people he truly loved.

…

Author's note:

Happy Father's Day to all of the dads out there!

A cute, parental one-shot between Jack, Cobweb and Maverick. This is an idea that been stuck in my head for ages now. Originally, I was gonna draw the thing, but I couldn't, so I wrote it instead.


	2. A Cake For Daddy

Daddy's Little Boy

I don't own anything but my OC's.

A Cobwebs Series Side Story.

Cobweb Skellington stood on a red stool as he looked into the large, white bowl. Although he had the stool as a boost, he had to stand on his tip-toes to see inside. A white, powdery stuff was piled inside the bowl, something Cobweb's 'uncle' had called sugar. Cobweb nodded at the ingredients he'd put into the bowl. He looked back at the recipe book. "Ok…Two oggs…" Pausing, Cobweb thought this over. What on earth were _oggs? _Turning, Cobweb asked: "Uncle Maverick, what're oggs?"

"_Eggs._" Maverick said. "That's an e, not an o."

"Oh…I knew that…Where are they?"

"Open the fridge." Maverick replied, not looking up from the newspaper in front of him. The small, skeleton child had laid the newspaper out in front of the ghost earlier, since Maverick could not open the newspaper, due to going through it.

Cobweb jumped down from his stool and took hold of one of the chairs by its legs, pulling it over to the fridge. Struggling slightly because of his height, he climbed onto the seat and opened the fridge. He turned back to Maverick, wanting further information on the whereabouts of the eggs.

"Grab the box on the top shelf." Maverick instructed.

Cobweb looked up and, using his wings to lift himself up, took hold of the small, black box. "This one?"

This was when the ghost looked up. "No. That's chocolate. To your left."

Cobweb moved his hand.

"To your _left_, not your right."

Cobweb blinked then glanced at his hands. Which one was his right? Confused, he looked at Maverick for guidance.

"Your right hand is the one you write with."

"Ooh!" Cobweb exclaimed, thinking he'd figured out everything. "That's why it's called your right hand!"

"No, it's-" Losing his patience, Maverick sighed. "You know what? Your dad can explain that to you, cause I'm not."

Cobweb reached up and took the rectangular, grey box.

"That's the one." Maverick confirmed, giving the boy a nod. "And when you get back down, turn the page for me. I've finished reading _Scarefield_."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Turns out the cat got his dinner back."

Cobweb, still clutching the box of eggs, climbed down from the chair. He placed the box on the kitchen counter, then walked over to his second guardian, standing on his tip-toes and turning the page for him.

"Thanks, kiddo." Maverick said.

Cobweb climbed up onto the stool. He opened the box and saw six eggs sitting inside. Gasping, he took hold of one and examined it. "Ooh! Look, Uncle!" He held it up and poked it. "What odd, little creatures…" He took hold of another egg. "One, two." He counted, dropping one in, then the other. The child grinned. "Baking is easy!"

"Uh…Cob, you don't-"

"Hush, Uncle, I'm baking a cake for Papa." Cobweb said, holding up an index finger. He looked back at the recipe book. "Beat the eggs…_Beat_ them?" Cobweb shrugged. "Ok…" He held up a fist.

"No, wait, kid! You don't-" Maverick tried.

But before he could finish, Cobweb brought his fist down on the eggs.

Maverick sighed. "I can already tell this is gonna end badly…"

Cobweb repeatedly punched the ingredients. Narrowing his eye sockets at the mixture, he held it up to Maverick. "Does this look ok, Uncle?"

If Maverick had had a proper face instead of just having a skull, he would have grimaced at the lumpy mixture of butter, sugar and eggs. "Uh…Yeah, looks great."

"Excellent." Cobweb grinned. "Oh, this is spine-tingling!"

"Funny," Maverick muttered. "That's what my father-in-law used to say…"

Cobweb gasped then scowled. "Uncle, the eggs broke!" He exclaimed, staring at the yellowy, gooey stuff in the bowl.

"Well, yeah. That's supposed to happen."

"Nuh-uh!" Cobweb replied. "That's why they have the shell! To protect the innards from harm!"

"Well, ya sorta harmed 'em when you beat 'em up…"

"It says that I should. Now…Flour…" Cobweb thought for a second. He gasped happily. "Papa keeps flowers on the windowsill!" Cobweb jumped down from the stool and ran over to the window, where his father kept the small, black flowers. Cobweb reached up, preparing to grab a couple. "I'm sure Papa won't mind if I take some…"

"Wait, Cob!"

Cobweb turned back. "Yes?"

"It meant _flour, _not _flowers._" Maverick explained. "You know? That." Maverick pointed at the bag of flour, which slumped against the wall.

Luckily, the child understood and muttered a small "Oohh…" before running over to it and attempting to pick it up. Finding out that he couldn't, Cobweb took hold of the bag and dragged it over to the stool. Climbing back onto the stool, he opened the bag of flour; coughing as a cloud of white puffed up into his face. He blinked as his face was covered in white before shaking his head to get rid of it. He glanced inside then back at Maverick. "All of it…?"

"Nah."

Cobweb looked back at the book.

"Just get a cup and put some in." Maverick spoke.

Cobweb nodded and took hold of his father's coffee mug then scooped some of the white powder up and poured it in to the rest of the concoction.

…

"Ah, looks perfect." Cobweb muttered, staring into the cake tin at the mixture which would soon rise into a cake. He walked over to the oven and prepared to open the door-

"Cobweb," Maverick called. "Oven gloves."

Cobweb glanced over at the green and white checked gloves and picked them up. He placed them, standing up, on top of the oven. "There."

"No, kid, you're supposed to put them on. You know? To protect yourself from getting burnt?"

"Oh…" Cobweb picked the gloves up and placed them on his hands. The large gloves were obviously made for Jack, as they almost came up to Cobweb's elbows. He took hold the of cake tin gently and placed it into the oven. He waited a few minutes before turning to Maverick. "You know, Papa needs something to drink with this cake."

"Orange juice?"

"No!" Cobweb exclaimed. "Too boring! Plus, I tried making orange juice. The orange squirted me in the eye socket, Uncle!"

"Oh, dear. What an evil orange. I'm sure, when your daddy gets to it, it'll regret squirting you." Maverick replied.

"It better." Cobweb muttered. Cobweb's eye sockets widened. "Milkshake! I should make him a milkshake! Papa likes milkshakes!" Cobweb threw the gloves onto the counter. He skipped over to the fruit bowl and took a very brown banana out. He moved the stool over to the blender then climbed up. Peeling the banana, he stared at before taking out a spoon and attempting to cut it.

"Cob…That's a spoon…" Maverick pointed out.

"I know." Cobweb replied. "Papa says I'm not allowed to use knives. Too dangerous."

"Fair enough."

Luckily for Cobweb, the, very bruised, fruit was soft enough to cut with the spoon and he flung the pieces into the blender. Going over to the fridge, he took out the milk and poured some into the blender. Cobweb stared at the front of the blender, completely ignoring the lid nearby. "Ok…So, this button turns it on…"

"Wait, Cob! No!"

Too late.

…

Jack Skellington sat in his study. He paused his writing and stared at the picture his son had made for him. Smiling softly, he thought about his little boy. Suddenly, he heard Maverick shout: "Wait, Cob! No!" and the smell of bananas reached his nose. Curiously, he got up and made his way downstairs, Zero at his heels. He entered the kitchen and gasped. "What the-?"

Banana milkshake dripped from the walls, on to the kitchen counter then onto the floor. Cobweb's stool laid on its side, as well as one of the chairs at the table. Maverick sat at the non-toppled over chair. The ghost slowly turned to Jack. He put up his hands defensively. "This is _not _my fault!"

Jack just stared, his mouth open and eye sockets wide.

"Oh, great." Maverick groaned, staring at his banana milkshake-covered newspaper. "Now I'll never find out what happened to Scaredy Clown and Spooky…"

"Where's Cobweb?" Jack asked. "Maverick, where's my boy?"

"I dunno. Somewhere around 'ere." Maverick replied, glancing around the kitchen. Jack's ghost dog floated over and licked the milkshake from the newspaper's pages. Although he tried to fix it, Zero ended up smudging the print. "Great…" Maverick muttered.

They all heard a sniff and little sobs. Jack looked over to the corner, where a banana milkshake-covered Cobweb sat, his knees pulled up to his chest; his face buried in them. His body trembled as sobs escaped him. Jack rushed over. "Cobweb, are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" He knelt down beside his son.

Cobweb didn't lift his head. "I just…"

"What? Did you hit your head?"

Cobweb looked up at Jack, tears streaming down his face; which was plastered with a guilty and sad expression. "I just…" He sniffed. "Wanted to make you something special…But I've ruined everything!" He buried his head in his knees and sobbed.

Jack sighed, both in relief and realization. His son had tried to bake him a cake and make him a milkshake, just for him. Maverick couldn't eat anyway. Jack smiled softly and sat on his backside, his long legs crossed. He gently picked his boy up and placed him in his lap. "Oh, Cobweb," He muttered, gently stroking his son's hair. "It's alright. You haven't ruined everything." He held his son tightly as the child cried. "That drawing you made was special enough for me…"

Cobweb lifted his head from his dad's chest, looking up at Jack. "It…It was?"

"Of course." Jack replied softly. "Besides, you don't need to do all of this just to tell me you love me."

"I don't…?"

"No." Jack chuckled. He picked Cobweb up, hands under the boy's armpits, and gently rubbed his nose against his son's, successfully making the boy laugh.

_Ding!_

Jack's eye sockets widened at the noise.

"The cakes done, Papa!" Cobweb exclaimed.

Jack turned to the oven, seeing the cake inside. Placing Cobweb back done on his lap, Jack reached over and opened the oven, before feeling a tug on his bowtie. He looked down to see Cobweb pointing at something. "Oven gloves, Papa."

Jack smiled and reached over, using his long arms to take hold of the gloves and slip them on. He reached inside the oven, taking out the cake. He sniffed. "Mmm…Smells delicious!"

"Wait, Papa, it's not done yet!" Cobweb cried and scrambled up. He ran over to the cupboard and took out a tube of white icing. He ran back over and squirted some onto the cake. Jack glanced at it and smiled. In icing, was written:

_For a horrifying Papa._

Cobweb looked up at him, grinning. He kissed his fingers like a chef would. "Voila!"

"Wonderful." Jack muttered and placed the cake onto the counter. Reaching down, he picked up his son. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Cobweb rested his head on his father's shoulder as Jack carried him out.

…

Jack bit into his slice of cake, Cobweb sitting opposite him; clad in his pyjamas. The child was smiling. Jack winced as a piece of eggshell came in contact with his tooth. Nevertheless, he smiled at Cobweb.

"Is it good, Papa?" Cobweb asked.

Jack swallowed the cake. "Brilliant." He smiled.

Cobweb grinned. The child yawned and rubbed his eye socket tiredly.

"But now," Jack said, getting up and walking over to Cobweb. He reached down and picked the boy up. "Bedtime, my boy."

Jack carried his son upstairs and into the boy's bedroom. He moved the blanket away and gently set his son down. Jack pulled the blanket up to his boy's chin. Zero floated over and nestled beside the boy. Cobweb wrapped an arm around the ghost dog.

"Good boy, Zero…" Jack murmured, smiling. He leaned down and kissed Cobweb's forehead, moving some of the boy's hair away. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Papa…" Cobweb replied sleepily. Soon, Cobweb's eye lids drooped and the son fell asleep.

Jack smiled softly and exited his son's bedroom. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Maverick still sat. "Now that he's gone to bed," Jack began and he took a deep breath before yelling: "HOW DARE YOU ALLOW MY SON TO USE ELECTRICAL APPLIANCES!"

"Oh, yeah! Blame the ghost!" Maverick yelled back. "Now, buy me another newspaper!"

Jack imitated Maverick in a high-pitched, chipmunk-like voice; like a child would.

"You know, if I had a body, I would've wrestled you to the ground by now."

Jack scoffed. "What are you? My grandfather?"

Maverick scowled at the skeleton.

…

Author's note:

**Scarefield- parody of Garfield**

**Scaredy Clown and Spooky- parody of Charlie Brown and Snoopy. **

Since you guys seemed to like Daddy's Little Boy, I thought I'd add another chapter. This one has been bugging me for awhile now. I meant to write it awhile ago, but didn't find the time.

**If anyone has any requests, please message me or put it in a review. I'll get to it.**

Hope you enjoy this!


	3. A Story From Daddy

Daddy's Little Boy

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Jack Skellington sat on the sofa in the living room, reading the day's newspaper. His eight year old son had been put to bed an hour ago and Jack was just catching up on his reading. He'd spent the day taking Cobweb to Alistair's house, then going to a meeting with the Mayor then going back to Alistair's house to pick his son up. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon either cooking, commenting on Cobweb's drawings or arguing with Maverick. Now, it was something Jack liked to call: 'Jack time'. This would usually consist of him reading or having a bath or nap. Obviously, Jack liked spending time with his son, but, sometimes, he just needed to be away from the many questions from Cobweb and bad jokes from Maverick. Sensing a presence, Jack looked over his newspaper.

Cobweb Skellington stood in front of him, clad in his pinstriped pyjamas. He stared at his father.

"Cobweb?" Jack said, putting his newspaper down. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed."

Cobweb held up the object he had in his hands. "Story." He said, holding up a book called: 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas!'.

Jack blinked.

"I offered to read it to him," He heard. Maverick stood by the wall. "But he wanted you to read it to him."

Jack glanced at his son. He folded the newspaper up and smiled at his boy. "Well, I suppose you can't sleep without a story, eh?"

Cobweb shook his head, smiling.

Jack reached down and picked his son up then stood, balancing the boy on his hip, and walking upstairs; the ghost following them. Jack climbed the stairs before going into his son's room. He set Cobweb on his bed and waited while the boy slipped under the blanket and got comfortable. Cobweb looked at Jack; holding out the book. "Story, Papa."

Jack sat down next to him and took the book from him. "Ok," He said, opening it to the first page. "Every Who down in Who-ville liked Christmas a lot," He licked his finger before turning the page. "But the Grinch, who lived just north of Who-ville, did not!"

"Papa," Cobweb began.

Jack turned to him. "Yes?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You lick your finger before turning a page."

Jack smiled. "Makes turning the page easier."

"Oh…Can I do it?"

"Of course." Jack held the book out to his son, who licked his finger and turned the page. Jack smiled softly at the boy's imitation. He turned back to the book. "The Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please, don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason…"

…

Jack shut the book. "The end." Just he got up to put the book back, Cobweb looked frantic.

"Papa!" He called.

Jack turned back to him. "Hm?"

"You forgot to the gun-thing."

Jack's eye sockets widened in remembrance. "Right." He sat back down on the bed. Jack opened the book again. "The end." He repeated. He proceeded to slam the book. As the pages slammed together- under the force of Jack's strength- they made a gunshot-like noise. Jack let out a cry of fake pain and fell down upon the bed, eye sockets shut and pretending to be dead.

Cobweb laughed and clapped his hands enthusiastically. He crawled over to his dad and patted his chest; trying to wake him up. "Papa! Papa!" He called, still smiling.

Jack raised his head, smiling at his boy. "Oh, Cobweb, look. You brought me back to life."

Cobweb laughed as Jack scooped him up and placed him in his lap. "Papa," Cobweb began once his laughter died down. "Mr. Grinch copied you."

"Pardon?" Jack asked, utterly confused. How could a fictional character copy him?

"He took over Christmas. He copied you. He's a mean one, that Mr. Grinch."

Jack smiled. He set Cobweb back down on the bed and got up, putting the book back on the shelf. Cobweb got back under the covers and smiled as he shut his eye sockets. Jack smiled and turned out the light, going back downstairs. As Jack shut the door, he heard Maverick singing 'You're A Mean One, Mr Grinch'.

…

Author's note:

Allow me to explain. 'Daddy's Little Boy' is the most popular Cobwebs Series Side Story- other then The Two Flames. So, because you guys seem to like Parental!Jackweb, I've decided to make this into a one-shot series; similar to The Two Flames, but it's about Jack and Cobweb instead of Jack and Maverick (though Maverick will appear frequently in this, considering he's always with Cobweb).

I don't know how this became The Grinch-based. When I came up with this, How The Grinch Stole Christmas was the first story to pop into my head. It's sad that I actually went onto the internet to look up the poem. It's also sad that I'm listening to You're A Mean One, Mr Grinch as I write this author's note. Come to think of it, I remember being both interested and terrified of The Grinch when I was little.

That thing with Jack pretending to be shot is based off something my dad would do when he read me a story when I was little. He'd slam the book and pretend it shot him. Ah, sweet memories…

**Again, if anyone has a request, message me or put it into a review. Thanks. **


End file.
